One for sorrow
by floating fog
Summary: A nursery rhyme that just begged to become a story... Slash in case you were wondering.
1. Chapter 1

So I stumbled upon this nursery rhyme and I just had to, my muse was screaming and kicking and even though she needs to be writing other thing right now she wanted to write this, so here it is and I hope you'll like it. A small note though: All the parts are written but not all of them are going to be uploaded today, maybe tomorrow. Here is the rhyme and A/N is afterwards.

One for sorrow

Two for joy

Three for a girl

Four for a boy

Five for silver

Six for gold

Seven for a secret, never to be told

Eight for a wish

Nine for a kiss

Ten for a bird you must not miss

Hi there! A/N ahead:

Warnings: Death of various peoples though not anyone important, slash and fluff eventually. Oh and FYI this is a bit different from canon so yeah…

Pairings: Arthur/Merlin, Mentions of Balinor/Hunith, Mentions of Uther/Ygraine and Uther/ some random queen that I couldn't be bothered to come up with a name for her.

Disclaimer: Not mine, nor will they ever be and they belong to the BBC *these lucky busters*

Have fun and please comment, at least to let me know you liked it or something!


	2. one for sorrow

1. One for sorrow

"One for sorrow." The old man said.

"One for sorrow." The young woman whispered.

"One for sorrow?" The small boy asked, his eyes wide and blue as they stared up at his mother.

"One for sorrow." His mother nodded and held his little hand in hers.

"But, but why?" The boy repeated.

The old man tapped gently on the boy's shoulder and lifted one wrinkled finger towards the sky above the castle.

"One Magpie for sorrow." He repeated, his voice scratchy from old age.

The boy looked at the single bird that sat on the great balcony and held his mother's hand tighter. "I don't like it." He whispered.

His mother wrapped him in her arms and smiled tightly. "I know sweetie."

"One for sorrow." The people whispered as their beloved queen was brought to her final rest. A grieving king and a sleeping baby prince standing on the balcony and looking down at the people, the king's face hardened as a single Magpie flew before him. A nurse came rushing forward and took the young prince from his father's hold. "People of Camelot," King Uther started, his gaze sweeping over the sad faces in the yard. "My people, today we have lost," his voice quivered. "Our queen and it is a great loss for us all. However we must not allow the loss to interrupt in our life and so I'm proud to present to you your new prince," the nurse came back, holding a wide awake baby prince. "Prince Arthur Pandregon!" The crowd erupted to cheers and applause and young Arthur stared at it all with wide blue eyes.

_Six months later_

"One for sorrow." Whispered the old man as his hands were tied behind his back and to the poll; the knights were piling the woods all around him and the yard was filled with silence. Uther stood tall and hard on the balcony above with Arthur in Gaius's arms. "For committing treason against Camelot and practicing magic," The king spat. "I hereby sentence you to death by the pyre." The king raised his hand and the knight holding the torch moved closer to the pyre. "Any last words?" The king sneered and the old man lifted his gaze to the top of the tower.

"One for sorrow." His voice rang clear and sad around the yard and people followed his gaze to look up at the single bird at the top of the tower. The king's face hardened when he saw the Magpie and he lowered his hand.

The old man didn't cry or screamed, simply stood there as the fire ate away his flash, he stood there and mumbled: "One for sorrow, two for joy, three for a girl, four for a boy, five for silver, six for gold, seven for a secret never to be told, eight for a wish, nine for a kiss, ten for a bird you can't miss…"


	3. two for joy

2. Two for joy

"Congratulations Hunith!" Merry said and hugged her friend. "Does Balinor know yet?"

"No," Hunith replied, her hands caressing her flat stomach and the child she already knows is growing up inside her. "I'm going to tell him tonight."

Hunith smiled at Merry. "What do you think I should make for dinner?"

Merry smiled. "It wouldn't matter! The gods are in your favor see?" She pointed out towards the fence, at the two birds that sat there, blinking at them.

"Two for joy…" Hunith whispered and her mouth curled in a small smile.

"Two for joy," Agreed Merry and took hold of Hunith's arm. "Now come on, let's get a dinner ready for that man of yours."

_In Camelot_

"Congratulations sire," Gaius said with a soft smile. King Uther smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Gaius, though, I must ask as to what happy occasion you are referring to?"

Gaius frowned. "Your marriage of course, sire, what else is there-"

"Only the fact that we have finally tracked down that traitor Balinor." Uther said calmly, his fingers drumming an even beat on the arm seat.

Gaius paled. "You found him?"

"Yes and not a moment too late. For two years he has been hiding but now…" The king's face hardened and Gaius flinched.

"Sire?"

"The last Dragon lord will be executed by the pyre Gaius, the moment the knights will return from Ealdor."

"Ealdor?" Gaius's face was even whiter.

"That's where he has been hiding for the last two years." The king said and stood up. "I assume you had no knowledge of that?"

"None sire." Gaius said while shaking his head.

The king nodded and rose from his seat, moving to the door. "Oh and Gaius?"

"Sire?"

"Thank you for the wishing regarding my new queen." Gaius nodded once and Uther left.

"Oh Hunith…" He mumbled and buried his head in his hands.

_Ealdor_

"Balinor!" Hunith stared at Balinor as he burst through the door to their house.

"Hunith," Balinor said, breathlessly, his eyes darting around the house.

"Balinor wha-"

"Uther, Camelot, they found me, I, I have to go."

Hunith stared at him, her eyes wide and her hands going involuntary to her stomach. "Go?" She echoed after him and Balinor stopped his packing and turned around.

"Hunith," He reached for her, his eyes soft. "I have to go my love, if they find me here they'll kill me, you, everyone in this village for hiding me, I, I have to go."  
>"Take me with you," Hunith begged. "Please."<p>

"I can't my love, it's, it's not the life for you, I'm a wanted man, and Uther's man will kill me if they catch me."

"But…"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his face buried in her neck. "I'm so sorry."

Hunith and Merry watched as Balinor's form slowly disappeared into the forest. "You haven't told him, haven't you?" Hunith shook her head.

Merry held her tightly and eyed the sky above them. "Oh…" She said softly.

Hunith's eyes followed her gaze and her face fell when she spotted the two flying Magpies above them. "Two for joy…" She whispered.


	4. three for a girl

3. Three for a girl

"It's a girl sire, a healthy baby girl." Gaius said quietly as he cleaned the new born princess and wrapped her in clean cloths, handing her to Uther.

"And the queen?" The king asked, His eyes never leaving these of his new daughter.

Gaius shook his head. "She didn't make it sire, I'm sorry."

Uther nodded and crouched down next to a three years old Arthur who stood quietly and stared at his father. "Dad?" He asked softly.

"Say hello to your new baby sister, Arthur, say hello to Morgana."

Arthur stared at the little baby laying in his father's arms and staring up at him with bright green eyes; he smiled brightly and shook her hand formally, earning a giggle from Morgana. "Hello Morgana, I'm Arthur Pandregon, I'm your older brother and you are my little sister." Morgana giggled again and grabbed Arthur's finger in her tiny fist.

"I think she likes me." Arthur said in wonder and smiled up at his father. "I think she does." Uther replied.


	5. four for a boy

4. Four for a boy

"Hunith!"

"Merry!" Hunith greeted her friend, walking carefully through the market with her swollen belly.

"Do you know what I saw today?"

"No…" Hunith said slowly as she waved to various people around them. "What did you see today?"

"Guess!" Merry said gleefully.

"Merry…" Hunith sighed.

"Oh fine, fine. Magpies!" She said, a big smile on her face.

Hunith blinked and her face froze. "Merry, you know I don't, ever since, I just don't."

"I know Hunith!" Merry said and dragged her friend out of the Market, both women walking slowly with their stomachs.

They stopped in a meadow and Merry pointed at the four Magpies that sat on the fence.

Hunith's eyes widened and her hands clutched her belly. "Four for a boy…" She said quietly and Merry nodded. "Yes! Exactly! Four for a boy! It's going to be boys, Hunith! We are going to have boys!"

Hunith smiled softly and nodded. "Maybe." She couldn't tell her friend that she already knew that she was having a boy, she couldn't tell her about the dreams.

_Four days later_

"One more push Hunith! Just one more, I can see the head! Come on!" Hunith gave another massive push and a cry filled the room.

"It's a boy Hunith! A healthy baby boy!" Hunith smiled and looked at the window; four Magpies were flying towards it.

"What will you name him Hunith?"

"Merlin." Hunith smiled and held him closer, her eyes drifting close and her dreams full with four Magpies. "Four for a boy…"


	6. Five for silver

5. Five for silver

Silver. Merlin found out that he grew to love that particular color: Silver.

It is the color of Arthur's armor clean and shiny, it is the color of Arthur's sword sharp and clean, it is the color of Arthur's hair when the moon shone brightly over the land, it is the color of Arthur's skin at night, bright and shining when the moonlight entered the room while Arthur slept.

"You are staring." Gwen informed him cheekily.

"Am not." He retorted and turned to look at her.

"It's okay, I understand, Morgana's hair is looking pretty amazing tonight if I might say so myself."

Merlin rolled his eyes and thanked the gods; to be caught by Gwen ogling the prince could have been embarrassing. "It does look rather amazing, nice job Gwen." He smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you." Gwen gave a small mocking bow. "You did a nice job with Arthur's hair as well."

Merlin did blush at that; he remembered the feel of Arthur's hair between his fingers and the way Arthur leaned into the touch.

"Oh Merlin! You are so adorable when you are blushing!"

"I'm not blushing!" Merlin said even when he felt his cheeks burning.

"You so do! You have go-"

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice cut through their conversation and Merlin shot Gwen an apologetic look before rushing to Arthur's side.

Arthur raised one eyebrow when Merlin finally reached his side.

"What were you talking about?" Arthur asked and lifted his goblet for Merlin to pour more wine into it.

"Oh," Merlin stammered. "We, ah, we were just ah-"

"Out with it Merlin."

"Morgana's hair." Merlin said and he wished for the ground to bury him.

"Morgana's hair." Arthur repeated slowly.

"Yes." Merlin nodded. "Gwen told me how long it took her to arrange Morgana's hair like that."

"Oh." Arthur said quietly and his thumb brushed against Merlin's wrist. Merlin nearly dropped the wine jar.

Silver. Arthur's ring shone in silver. Merlin longed to trace the engravings on it with his fingers and tongue and… Merlin shook his head and poured Arthur more wine.

"Five for silver." Gwen said from her spot near the training fence where Merlin was currently standing.

Arthur was training with the knights and Merlin was too busy staring at the way Arthur's armor shone silver than listen to Gwen.

She coughed. Merlin blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Gwen sniggered and pointed at the balcony above them where five Magpies were sitting. "Five for silver." She repeated and Merlin nodded.

In the end, Merlin preferred silver because it meant that Arthur was okay, not covered in mud from running and in blood from fighting or, or getting wounded.

Merlin closed his eyes and mumbled the spell, feeling the skin beneath his fingers knitting back together and Arthur was okay, he was fine.

Merlin smiled and muttered another spell and the armor was whole again and shining in silver.

Merlin lifted his eyes from Arthur's sleeping form on the forest ground and saw five Magpies.

"Five for silver." He whispered with a small smile on his lips.


	7. Six for gold

6. Six is for gold

Gold.

Arthur isn't sure if he finds this color beautiful or terrifying.

It is the color of life and friendship and loyalty and…well.

It is also, Arthur thought grimly, the color of lies and secrets and death.

It is the color of magic; it is the color of Merlin.

It is the color of Merlin's eyes when he is risking his life once more to save Arthur's and he thinks that Arthur isn't looking, Arthur's always looking.

It is the color of Merlin's eyes when he is being too lazy to actually work and too much of an idiot to be more careful about it.

It is the color of the sparks in Merlin's eyes when he laughs and smiles and Arthur longs to see that color looking at him.

It is the color that Merlin glows in when he is happy and Arthur is always terrified that someone will notice, but no one ever notice besides Arthur.

In the end, Arthur concludes, it is the most beautiful color in the world, it is the color of Merlin's trust and honor and care and, Arthur hopes, wishes, prays, love.

And right before Arthur faints again, in the forest, after another beast slammed him against a tree he sees six Magpies and smiles, Merlin's frantic calls of

"Arthur! Oh god Arthur!" makes his smile go wider because "Six is for gold." He says before the darkness envelops him in her warm embrace.


	8. Seven for a secret never to be told

7. Seven for a secret never to be told

"And I told you not to go out hunting right now, alone, but do you listen? Oh no, no you don't-"

"Merlin?"

"Oh no, Arthur Pandregon knows best, he knows everything-"

"Would you stop talking like I'm not here?" Arthur said in a tired voice, Merlin has been going at it for hours!

"It was very close to the point that you weren't here!" Merlin said and clutched the armor tighter, his face pale and his eyes wild.

"But I'm here," Arthur said softly and wondered if now would be a good time to ask about his miraculous saving, again. "So Merlin, how is it that-"

A knock on the door interrupted him and he restrained himself from growling when Merlin opened the door, clearly relieved.

"Arthur," Uther said as he and a pale looking Morgana entered the room.

"Oh thank god! You're alive!" Morgana said and wrapped him in a hug. "I thought, I dreamed…" She added quietly and looked at him.

Arthur nodded and squeezed her one more time before letting go, he knew about Morgana's dreams.

"Merlin saved me," Arthur said cheerfully and Merlin's eyes widened as both Uther and Morgana turned to look at him.

"Just, just doing my job sire." Merlin mumbled and looked at his boots.

Uther nodded. "Of course, it is your duty to protect your crown prince." He said formally.

Morgana rolled her eyes and smiled softly at Merlin, she knew about his magic, Arthur told her. "Thank you Merlin," She said softly. "For saving my brother."

Merlin lifted his eyes and Arthur's breath caught in his throat when he saw the golden sparks in Merlin's eyes, he was afraid his father will notice but a second later they were gone. "Thank you my lady," Merlin bowed his head. "I'll call for Gaius." He added and left the room.

Uther squeezed Arthur's shoulder one more time before leaving the room.

Morgana looked at Arthur softly and then smirked; Arthur rolled his eyes at her.

"He saved your ass, again." She said and her smirk turned to a full out grin.

"Yes," Arthur sighed. "Again and I didn't get the chance to-"

"It's not the time Arthur, not yet." Morgana said softly.

"What?"

"I had a dream," She started and looked outside the window. "There were seven Magpies sitting on my balcony and you know what it means."

Arthur couldn't meet her eyes as the old nursery rhyme came back to him. "Seven for a secret never to be told." He said finally.

Morgana nodded. "Soon my dear, his and your secret will be revealed , I saw it." She promised.

Arthur nodded and turned to look at the bright moon, his heart clenching painfully in his chest.


	9. Eight for a wish

8. Eight for a wish

A drunk Arthur was… drunk, Merlin thought grimly to himself as he tried to convince the prince to keep on moving from the statute that he decided has insulted his father.

"Arthur, sire, will you please, Arthur!" Merlin was beyond frustrated and he was beginning to get quite annoyed with his prat.

"Arthur!" He hissed again, pulling Arthur's sleeve away from his sword.

"Merlin…" Arthur drawled and spun around to face Merlin, Merlin was surprised he didn't fell over. "What are you doing?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Trying to get you back to your room sire, before you'll wake the entire castle!"

"Then let them wake!" Arthur yelled and Merlin winced and looked around.

"Arthur…" He tried again.

"I'm the crowd price and if I want them to wake they'll wake!" Arthur yelled and unsheathed his sword and waved it in the statute's face. "And you sir, are going to be missing some very important parts of you anatomy very soon!" He raised his sword, ready to strike the statute and Merlin could see the dents that he will be force to fix and he grabbed Arthur's arm, Arthur stopped immediately and turned his head to look at Merlin. "What?"

Merlin took a deep breath and moved his hand along Arthur's arm before grabbing his fist.

Arthur shivered.

"He apologized sire, leave him be." Merlin said quietly as he lowered Arthur's arm.

Arthur looked at him for a moment before nodding and sheathing his sword, he took Merlin's hand and started walking.

"Ah, Arthur, that's not, that's not the direction to your chambers sire." Merlin said, he couldn't be that drunk now could he?

"I know that Merlin," Arthur drawled and strengthened his hold on Merlin's hand. "We are going to the battlements."

Merlin blinked. "What?"

"The battlements, Merlin." Arthur repeated slowly as if Merlin was the drunken one.

Merlin thought that maybe he was.

The air on the battlements was cold and fresh and Merlin took a deep breath and looked around him, Arthur let go of his hand and went to the lower wall and stared at the lower town bellow them.

Merlin moved around and looked at Camelot from different angles; the town was beautiful at night and Merlin smiled softly when he remembered his first night in Camelot, almost two years before, and the feel of freedom that came with being in a new place that didn't _know_.

"Merlin." Arthur's soft voice drifted along the wind and Merlin looked at his prince, Arthur was standing near the wall and he was looking at Merlin, straight at him, Merlin gulped. "Sire?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Come here." He said and motioned with his hand for Merlin to come closer.

Merlin moved and stopped near Arthur.

There was silence for a moment before Merlin gave up. "Well?"

Arthur chuckled and moved to stand behind him, raising his arm and lifting her above Merlin's shoulder to point at something in the lower town.

"Can you see that?" He asked, his breath warm against Merlin's neck.

"What?" Merlin answered, shivering a bit.

"There, on that roof, can you see?" Merlin followed Arthur's finger and saw the roof on which he spoke of, eight Magpies were sitting on top of it.

"It's Magpies, sire." Merlin said slowly.

Arthur nodded, his hair brushing Merlin's cheek. "Yeah, eight of them, do you know that rhyme Merlin?"

"Rhyme, sire?" Merlin said, his voice quiet.

"Yes, Merlin, rhyme."

Merlin chuckled and nodded. "Of course, the children in Ealdor used to sing it."

Arthur let go a small puff of air and Merlin stiffened when he felt Arthur's arm around his waist.

"Arthur?" Merlin said hesitantly.

"Do you remember what it said about eight Magpies Merlin?"

Merlin tried very hard to suppress his shivers from feeling Arthur's body so close, he nodded. "Yes."

"And what it said?"

"Eight for a wish."

"Right," Arthur agreed. "Eight for a wish. Do you want to know my wish Merlin?" Arthur whispered.

Merlin swallowed, this wasn't a good idea but... "What's your wish Arthur?"

Arthur's hold around his waist tightened and he spun Merlin around so they were face to face with Merlin's back pressed against the lower wall.

Suddenly it occurred to Merlin that Arthur wasn't that drunk at all.

"Arthur?" He repeated and tried to read Arthur's expression.

"My wish, Merlin, is for you to trust me." He said quietly and looked at Merlin intently.

Merlin's eyes widened for a moment before he forced himself to calm, but he knew it was too late, Arthur saw.

"I, I do trust you Arthur, why would you, why would you wish something like that?" He finished with a small laugh.

Arthur wasn't fooled, not that Merlin expected him to be.

"_Merlin_," He said quietly and his hand rose from Merlin's shoulder to caress his cheek. "I mean it."

Merlin couldn't keep looking into Arthur's eyes and he moved his gaze away.

Arthur sighed but didn't pull back. "What is your wish Merlin?"

Merlin swallowed, Arthur knew, he most defiantly knew and he wasn't pulling away and, "For you to know me, sir-Arthur, to know _me_." His eyes returned to Arthur's and Merlin's breath caught in his throat when he saw Arthur's expression; Arthur was looking at him with so much… love that Merlin couldn't do, couldn't think of anything else to do beside kiss him.

Arthur's grip on his waist tightened immediately and he pulled Merlin closer, bringing their bodies to stand flushed against each other.

Arthur's tongue licked gently at the seam of Merlin's mouth and Merlin opened up to him with a moan.

Arthur licked around Merlin's mouth, exploring every tooth and entwining their tongues together.

Eventually when the need for air became greater than their need for each other they broke apart, leaning their foreheads against each other.

Arthur's hands were entwined in Merlin's hair and he was stroking lightly at the nape of his neck. "Merlin…" He breathed and his warm was warm on Merlin's skin.

"Yeah…"

"You have no idea Merlin, no idea at all…"

"I think I know Arthur…" Merlin said softly and his hands drew circles around Arthur's back.

Arthur lifted his head to look at Merlin again. "I'm serious though," He said again. "I want you to trust me, you know you can Merlin." He finished softly.

Merlin nodded. "Alright. But, remember you wanted to." He said in a small voice.

Merlin looked around and then back at Arthur, he took a deep breath and then his eyes lightened up in brilliant gold and Arthur's breath got caught in his throat when finally, _finally_ he saw that golden gaze directed at him.

"Beautiful." He whispered against Merlin's lips when the light faded and blue orbs flew in the air all around them. "The most beautiful thing in the world."

And he kissed him again, soft and gentle, a wish, a promise.


	10. Nine for a kiss

9. Nine for a kiss

"I don't like it." Merlin said from his place near the window.

"Merlin." Arthur sighed as he grabbed his sword belt. "We've been over this already."

"I know, but-"

"They are a bunch of traveling poets whom my father really adore and-"

"Your father really adored Lady Helen! We all know how well that ended!" Merlin threw his hands in frustration and turned around to look outside the window.

Arthur smiled and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head on Merlin's shoulder.

"That," Arthur said and pressed a kiss to Merlin's neck. "Ended in the best way possible."

Merlin turned around in Arthur's arms and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. "Did it now?" He said with a smirk. "If I recall correctly you weren't really happy at that time."

Arthur smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's lips. "Well, I couldn't exactly thank my father right there and then for giving me you now could I?" Arthur said and pinned Merlin to the wall near the window, pressing himself flush against him.

Merlin blushed and ducked his head, peeking at Arthur from beneath his lashes. "Really? Did you want me from that moment?" He asked slyly.

Arthur's hand traveled down Merlin's side to settle on his hip, his fingers lifting the hem of Merlin's shirt for warm skin. "I wanted you from the moment I saw you, as cheesy as it sounds," Arthur breathed against Merlin's neck. Merlin shivered and his own hands traveled the length of Arthur's back.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Arthur smiled against Merlin's skin and started trailing soft kisses along his neck. "From the first moment you called me friend I wanted to pin you to the nearest wall and have my wicked way with you, but we had audience for that first meeting and then…" Arthur trailed off and bit down on the soft skin beneath his lips.

Merlin moaned and pulled Arthur closer, moving his neck to the side to give Arthur a better access.

"Arthur." Merlin groaned and his hips moved involuntary forward when Arthur sucked down hard on the skin of his neck. "Ar-Arthur, you'll, you'll leave a, a mark!" Merlin stammered as his hands fisted themselves in Arthur's hair, keeping him close.

Arthur chuckled darkly. "Good, now everyone will know who you belong to."

"Possessive prat." Merlin breathed.

Arthur's grip around Merlin's waist tightened and he thrusted forward. "You have no idea how much love, no idea at all."

Merlin's eyes snapped open and he pushed Arthur away. "What?" He asked dazedly.

Arthur looked confused for a moment, his eyes dark with desire, before they widened and he looked at Merlin with an oddly vulnerable expression on his face. "I thought it was obvious really." He said in a quiet voice.

Merlin's face softened and he cupped Arthur's face, leaning their foreheads together. "Tell me." He whispered.

Arthur cupped his face and pressed a chaste kiss to Merlin's lips. "I love you." He breathed and then kissed him again. "I love you so much Merlin, you have no idea how much, I'd do everything for you my love, everything."

Merlin took a deep breath before kissing Arthur again, deep and passionate. "Arthur," He breathed when they parted. "Gods Arthur, I love you _so_ much, I can't believe you, I, oh gods…" He trailed off and leaned against Arthur again.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered. "My Merlin."

A knock on the door interrupted them and both men sighed.

"Sire," A voice was heard. "Sire, you are required in the hall sire, your father-"

"I'll be right there!" Arthur yelled and the sound of retreating feet could be heard.

"I think you scared him." Merlin said with a smile.

"I think you are right, we shouldn't go, let's stay here." He said and pulled Merlin closer.

"Oh no! Not going to happen you prat! Your father will blame it on me and then I'll be in the stocks!"

Arthur smiled slyly. "But you look _so_ good in the stocks Merlin," His voice dropped down. "_So_ good."

Merlin's eyes widened and he blushed furiously before struggling out of Arthur's embrace and moving to the door. "Out! Now!" He said.

Arthur burst with laughter and moved past him, out into the corridor, smacking Merlin's ass on his way out.

"Arthur!"

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Arthur said, not even bothering to lower his voice and earning a glare from Uther and a snigger from Morgana.<p>

"Well," Merlin's voice was low as he poured more wine to Arthur's cup. "They do suck sire." He said and Arthur shivered.

"Merlin…" He quietly groaned. "You can't say suck! You know what it does to me!"

Merlin chuckled lowly and leaned closer. "well-" He started when the leading poet suddenly hit a drum.

"My lords and ladies! With your permission we would like to perform a new song that was written especially for this occasion," He paused and looked around him with a weird glint in his eyes that had Merlin tensing.

"The poets moved the tables around so that the twelve of them were standing in front of the high table."King Uther, this song was written in honor of your son," Uther's smile widened. "And in memory of my dead son!" He yelled and there were flashes of light and smoke and when they cleared the hall was full with the poets in druids cloths and no guards, Merlin groaned, this couldn't end well.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther demanded as he rose from his throne. Merlin tugged on Arthur's sleeve. "Arthur, come on, get up!"

"I can't!" Arthur gritted out and his eyes widened.

"Fuck." Merlin swore and looked at the druids.

"You killed our children Uther! It is only fair we will kill yours!" And they all raised their arms as one and pointed them at Arthur and Morgana.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Merlin mumbled as he moved swiftly to stand before the table, his eyes hard.

The druids leader eyed him for a moment before shrugging. "So be it servant boy." He said as they all raised their hands towards the table, a booming sound was heard as twelve rays of red light were shot towards the high table, Merlin raised his own hand and a golden wall formed before him, the rays bounced off from it without doing any harm.

Silence spread through the hall, silence that was broken only by Arthur's pained. "Merlin…"

Merlin didn't turn or winced, he just stared hard at the druids. The leading druid stared back.

"How did you do it?" He finally asked. "We are the twelve elders of the druids, how did you do it?

Merlin quirked an eyebrow. "I'm Emrys." He simply said and the druids gasped.

"Merlin you idiot!" Arthur yelled. "Shut up!" But then the druids dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. Merlin stared at them before shaking his head. "Camelot and her people are under my protection, go and never return!" He said and his voice was cold and dark.

"Yes my lord." The druids said as one by one they vanished.

The hall was silent and it took Uther two seconds before he hollered: "Guards!" At the top of his lungs. The guards burst inside and stared, Uther pointed one shaky finger at Merlin. "Arrest him!"

Merlin didn't fight back or yelled as the guards lead him away and even Uther was surprised at that.

"He shall be executed at dawn tomorrow." He told the white faces of Arthur, Morgana and Gaius.

* * *

><p>It doesn't matter that Arthur is cursing and swearing and that his hand reach for his sword on more than one occasion.<p>

It doesn't matter that Morgana is crying and pleading and finally cursing Uther with all that she is as she is being dragged away.

It doesn't matter that Gaius is pale and shivering as he pleads for his ward's life, for banishment, everything besides this, besides death.

It doesn't matter.

* * *

><p>Arthur's steps echoed in the cold, damp corridors leading to the dungeon.<p>

"Sir Leon." Arthur said stiffly as he approached the knight.

"Sire." Leon said and moved from the door.

Arthur looked at him in surprise as he moved past him towards Merlin's cell.

"Sire…" Leon started and Arthur turned around to look at him, Leon pulled out the cell key and presented it to Arthur. "If by any chance Merlin will disappear I haven't seen a thing," He hesitated a moment before. "Arthur."

Arthur stared at him and then rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Leon, thank you."

Leon nodded. "Everything for Merlin and you sire."

Arthur grabbed the key and rushed down to Merlin's cell.

The door cricked loudly as Arthur pulled it open to see Merlin on the floor, tucked into the cell's corner.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered and Merlin's eyes snapped open and he stared at Arthur for a moment before leaping to his feet and running to Arthur who opened his arms and wrapped them around Merlin's form.

Merlin pressed hot kisses to Arthur's neck and face and his hands ran over Arthur's body.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, his voice muffled by Merlin's hair.

"Making sure you're okay, obviously, I wasn't sure I stopped that spell in time."

Arthur groaned and pushed Merlin gently away to look at him.

"You idiot, what were you thinking?" He demanded.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "That they were going to kill you? Arthur I couldn't, you can't ask me to stay away when I can save you!"

Arthur sighed and leaned his forehead against Merlin's. "And it's okay for you to ask me to watch you being executed?" He asked softly.

"Arthur, I'm not asking you that."

"Good, then you are coming with me!" Arthur said.

"What? Where?"

"Out. I'm getting you away from Camelot."

"I can't." Merlin said and pulled his arm out of Arthur's grip. Arthur's face hardened.

"You can't do this Merlin! You can't stay here and play martyr while I'm watching from the sideline, you can't!"

"Arthur, it's not-"

"What?" Arthur yelled. "It's not what? The end? Everything will be okay? I will be alright without you?" Arthur's voice broke. "Well guess what Merlin, I won't be! I won't be alright without you, I'm not going to watch you from the sideline as you are burning away on the pyre! I'm not!

Tears were flowing down Arthur's face and he was backing away from Merlin.

"You can't expect me to accept that and I won't, this is not the end Merlin!" And with that Arthur strode out and Merlin collapsed on the ground in tears.

* * *

><p>The day of his execution was a bright one and Merlin thought that it was destiny's way of thanking him and saying goodbye to the foretold Emrys.<p>

Uther was on the balcony droning on and on about the evils of magic, no one was listening, Merlin noted, the crowd was crying and the kids that loved plating him with rotten vegetables now stood silent and scared.

The guards weren't looking scared or nervous, just bored really and Merlin noted that neither Arthur nor Morgana were present.

Gaius and Gwen stood near the steps, both pale and grief stricken and Merlin's heart bled a bit more.

Merlin raised his eyes and his brow furrowed when he saw a small black cloud hovering in the sky before it moved towards the balcony, he narrowed his eyes and then widened them as he realized what he was seeing.

Nine Magpies were sitting on the balcony before Uther and refused to move, Merlin nearly laughed at Uther's face.

Nine for a kiss. Came to Merlin's mind and he screwed his eyes shut. Arthur didn't say goodbye last night, he didn't, Merlin chocked a bit as he realized he will never kiss Arthur again.

A single tear ran down his cheek and Merlin curled his hands into fists and bit his lip- he will not cry!

"Merlin of Camelot!" Uther's voice boomed.

"You were found guilty for using magic and for that you shall die! Guard!"

No one moved and Merlin stared in confusion, what was going on?

Suddenly two riders galloped into the yard and the guards moved away, clearing the way.

The two went up the platform and as one went behind Merlin to cut the ropes the other stood before him.

"Who-"

The rider lifted his helmet so that only Merlin could see his face.

"You prat." Merlin chocked and a tug on his arm told him that his hands were free and he wrapped them around Arthur's neck.

"I can't let you die love, I need you by my side when I ascend the throne and after," Arthur pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's lips. "I need you for all eternity and that is why you are going to go with Lance here like a good boy." He said and kissed the tip of Merlin's nose.

"Arthur…"

"Merlin please," Arthur begged and stared at him, this was taking too long. "I can't watch you die and if you love me you will go."

Merlin nodded and stumbled free from the ropes around his legs.

"Merlin." Arthur called again.

"What?

"Did you see the Magpies?" He smirked.

"Nine for a kiss." Merlin replied and crushed their mouths together.

"Go." Arthur panted and jumped off, the guards pretending to run after him while their comrades chased Lance and Merlin out of the yard, not putting too much of an effort into it.

Merlin smirked and touched his lips, the Magpies were flying ahead of them now, as if marking the way.

"Nine for a kiss." Merlin smiled and spurred his horse.

* * *

><p>One more chapter to go and we are done!<p>

Reviews are love as always, please do leave them here so I can help them grow!


	11. Ten for a bird you can't miss

A/N the final chapter! At long last this has come to the end and that was some fun! Loved writing it and thank you for all the kind people who favorite this story and commented.

* * *

><p>10. Ten for a bird you can't miss.<p>

One week after Merlin escaped the knights were released from the dungeons.

Two weeks after Merlin escaped Arthur was released from the dungeons and Morgana from her chambers.

Three weeks after Merlin escaped Gaius addressed Uther again.

Two months after Merlin escaped Arthur argued with his father regarding the fate of a small druid girl who got caught; Arthur stormed out of that meeting.

Two months and a day after Merlin escaped a druid girl was smuggled from the city.

* * *

><p>"You will not disobey me on this matter Arthur!" Uther raged and the court was silent.<p>

Arthur stared at his father before he rose from his seat. "The taxes for the northern villages will not raise father." He said quietly and strode out of the room.

The nobles left shortly after and Uther was left with Morgana and Gaius alone.

"Sire," Gaius started and then stopped.

Morgana understood him, there was nothing to say, Arthur was in all accounts the new king, and they all knew it, the court and knights and peasants, everyone.

"Father," Morgana started and Uther turned to her, his eyes sad.

"It is that boy, is it not?" He asked quietly. "That sorcerer, he is turning against me over that sorcerer." The contempt was obvious in his voice and Morgana's rage boiled.

"What did you expect?" She demanded, standing up and glaring at him, Gaius said nothing.

"He was our friend! He was Arthur's most trusted friend! Three years ago you weren't thinking about turning Arthur into crown prince but Merlin changed him! He helped him grow into the man that he is! And you, you ruined it!" Morgana was screaming now, she didn't care.

"You turned your own kin against you Uther," She spat and he flinched. "These druids accomplished what they wanted to do that day." She said quietly and Uther stared.

"What?" His voice was gruff.

"They said they will take your children away from you and they did, we both know that Arthur no longer sees you as his father by more than a name." She said softly because it was true and they both knew it.

Uther nodded and looked at Gaius. "And you?"

Gaius was silent for a moment before he looked at Morgana and she knew.

"Merlin was like a son to me, sire. I can forgive many things but not this one," He shook his head. "Not this one." With that he stepped out of the room.

Uther stared after him before turning his gaze at Morgana. "Leave me."

Morgana didn't hesitate before she left the hall.

* * *

><p>Four months after Merlin escaped Uther stepped down from the throne and Arthur was crowned king of Camelot, the masses were over joeys.<p>

Uther was looking down into the court yard were his son and daughter were dancing with the people, everyone happy after the coronation.

The door behind him cricked and he saw Gaius's reflection in the window.

"Still looking after me old friend? After everything I've done?"

Gaius was silent for a moment as he came to sit on the chair next to the fireplace.

"The times are changing Uther and maybe they are changing sooner then you hoped they would."

Uther sighed and sat before him. "He is waiting for my death is he not? They both are, waiting for me to die so they can bring back that boy."

"Merlin, Uther," Gaius corrected. "And I'm afraid so."

Uther stared into the fire. "When had things gone so wrong Gaius? When did my only son and daughter turned against me over the fate of a mere servant, a peasant?"

Gaius's face hardened. "He is more than a servant to the both of them, he is their friend." His voice was cold and dark and Uther nodded.

"Gaius I," Uther started and trailed off, Gaius nodded. "Sire." He rose from the chair and left the vile on the table between them. "For your shoulder." He said before he left.

* * *

><p>Six months after Merlin escaped Morgana woke with a start as something crashed in her room. Gwen rushed inside and quickly lightened up the candles.<p>

"My lady?"

"Get Arthur!" Morgana said instead and stared at the broken bowl across the room.

Arthur arrived immediately and rushed to Morgana's side. "Sister?" He said softly.

Morgana smiled sadly and shook her head. "A month, maybe two, that's all he have left."

Arthur's mouth tightened and he shook his head.

Morgana sighed and turned to Gwen. "Could you give us a moment Gwen?"

Gwen bowed and left, closing the door softly after her.

"What do you expect me to do Morgana? To go and talk to him? Get his approval before he goes off? What?" Arthur yelled and Morgana raised one eyebrow in disapproval.

"He is our father Arthur! No matter what he's done he is still-"

"And if it was Leon?"

"What?"

"You heard me, if it was your beloved knight, if Leon would have been accused using magic and if it was Leon that was forced to leave Camelot, to leave you, what then?"

Morgana said nothing for a long time; she sat there and stared at her hands as they lay on her lap.

"I thought so." Arthur snarled.

"Merlin wouldn't agree with you." She said then. "He would tell you that you need to make peace with him, that he is all that was left for you, for us."

"How do you know? Merlin isn't here to tell me that and that is _his_ fault!"

"I know! But Merlin had the chance of not saving Uther's life and he did, he saved him."

"For me."

"Yes. For you and because he isn't the person to harm innocent people."

Arthur snorted. "Father is hardly innocent."

"Maybe not. But isn't it time to move on? You will change things, we will change things, but for now…" She trailed off.

Arthur left her chambers without another word.

* * *

><p>Eight months after Merlin escaped Uther was laying on his death bed with Morgana on his right side and Gaius on the left. He was weak and pale but his eyes were still clear.<p>

"Arthur?" He asked quietly and Morgana stifled another sob.

"He's, father, he's…" She trailed off, she couldn't carry on.

Uther nodded weakly. "I understand. Tell him I'm sorry and that, I'm proud of him."

Morgana's tears flew freely and she lowered her head to press a kiss to Uther's forehead. "Father…"

Uther squeezed her arm. "It's okay my child, it's my fault."

Gaius laid a gentle hand on her arm. "Morgana, come my child, we should go."

Morgana rose and kissed Uther's cheek one more time before leaving the room.

Gaius stared at Uther and the old king smiled. "Thank you my old friend and…I'm sorry, things should have been different."

Gaius nodded and grabbed Uther's arm. "It's alright now, my friend. I'll look after them."

Uther nodded. "Thank you."

Gaius gave a soft smile and got up to leave when the door burst open, revealing a flushed Arthur. Gaius raised one eyebrow.

Arthur ignored him and went to Uther's side, the king's eyes flew open and a smile curved his lips.

"You came."

Arthur nodded. "I couldn't do otherwise."

"I'm sorry Arthur, I am truly sorry."

Arthur shook his head. "It doesn't matter now father."

Uther nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm so proud of you Arthur, so proud of the man you have become; I never told you that enough but…"

Arthur's eyes watered and he rubbed them. "Father…"

"No. It's true and I'm sorry, I wish I could change things but I can't, I love you my boy and your mother would have been proud as well."

Arthur looked away as his hand clutched Uther's.

"Bring him home son, bring him home." He breathed and closed his eyes.

"Is he…" Arthur trailed off and Gaius nodded.

"He is."

* * *

><p>Ten months after Merlin escaped and two months after Uther passed away Arthur lifter the ban on magic.<p>

The people were terrified at first until slowly they got used to it, the markets were full with street magicians and the kids were squealing with joy at every new trick they saw.

Camelot prospered.

* * *

><p>"When?"<p>

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Will you be patient?"

Arthur slammed his fist down on the table and the jug of wine fell and shattered, Morgana shook her head. "Really Arthur." She reproached.

"I've been patient for over a year now Morgana! The ban has been lifted three months ago! Where is he?"

"I don't know! You don't know how far they traveled! They could be in another kingdom, maybe they haven't heard yet."

"Impossible." Arthur shook his head. "Every magic user knows of this yet my warlock doesn't? He is such an idiot!"

Morgana smiled and patted his hand. "Go and beat up the knights, that will cheer you up."

Arthur rolled his eyes and then smirked. "Alright, It's been a while since I sparred with Leon."

"What? Arthur no!"

He left the throne room with Morgana at his heels, threatening death if he touched her betrothed.

* * *

><p>A year and three months after Merlin escaped Arthur was in the garden when a pack of Magpies flew towards him, he stared at them and counted them the minute they sat on the tree before him.<p>

One, two, three… seven, eight, ten. Ten Magpies.

Arthur's heart started beating faster as he glanced around him, he was alone, alone in the garden and he thought hard. Where would be the best place? His feet took him quickly into the queen's garden where he once showed Merlin his favorite flower and Merlin laughed and called him a girl, Arthur corrected that assumption that very night.

The garden was quiet and isolated and Arthur smiled softly when he saw the sunflowers, bright and big and there was something sitting in the middle of that patch, Arthur got closer and his eyes narrowed.

"Get out of there!" He yelled at the falcon. "Go on shoo!"

"How's that last line goes sire?" A voice from behind him called and Arthur tensed.

"The nursery rhyme?" He didn't turn, too afraid it will be a dream.

"Yeah, the last one, with the ten Magpies."

Arthur smiled. "Ten for a bird you can't miss."

"Exactly." The voice was now much closer. "Ten for a bird you can't miss, do you know what's that bird that you are trying to scare away your highness?"

"A falcon?" Arthur asked, still not turning away.

"Merlin." Merlin's voice purred in his ear as Merlin's hands wrapped themselves around his waist.

"That's a Merlin, and it's my Merlin and his name is Archimedes and I don't appreciate you-"

Arthur turned around abruptly. "Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

And with that he crushed his lips to Merlin's, finally, _finally_ after all this time Merlin was there. He drank him in, his tongue mapping every space in Merlin's warm mouth, every corner and chasing Merlin's taste, after _so_ long.

"Arthur…." Merlin sighed softly, his hands fisted in Arthur's hair.

"You're back, you're back." Arthur repeated again and again against Merlin's face and neck, licking and biting and sucking and pulling him closer and closer, never wanting to be apart again, wishing he could melt them together, like that, forever.

"Arthur," Merlin sounded a bit chocked. "Air, you prat, I need air."

"Oh, right, sorry." Arthur loosened a bit his embrace but didn't let go of Merlin as he looked at him, his eyes drinking in every detail.

"Your hair…" He started and Merlin smiled shyly.

"Didn't have time to cut it, we were constantly on the run."

Arthur swallowed and hugged him closer.

"Hey, its okay, I'm here now, to stay and all."

"You better be." Arthur said and smiled at him. "Someone needs to clean my boots and armor and-"

"You prat!" Merlin smacked him on the head.

"Joking! You won't have time to do anything but lie in our bed in a post orgasmic bliss."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "So that's what you are planning to do as a king?"

"Sounds good enough for me."

"I have a better plan."

"Not interested."

"It's a really good one."

"Nope. My plan is better and since I'm the king I call the shots, deal with it _Mer_lin."

Merlin smiled softly and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "We'll talk about it later."

Arthur nodded. "Sounds good." He pushed away from Merlin and looked at him.

"We need to get you out of this cloths and into new ones."

"What's wrong with this?" Merlin asked and looked down at himself.

"This are not cloths fitting a royal consort and the court magician."

Merlin stared at him and Arthur fidgeted. "What?"

"You, I, We, I mean…" He trailed off, looking shocked and pleased at the same time.

"Everything. Together. Forever."

He kissed him again, pouring all the love he had for the man in front of him into the kiss and he felt Merlin melting against him.

"Alright." Merlin whispered against his lips. "Your plan sounds a lot better."

And Arthur laughed deeply and happily as the ten Magpies and Merlin's new falcon flew from the garden to the balcony.

* * *

><p>Morgana saw them and smiled at Leon who looked up.<p>

"What?"

"Ten for a bird you can't miss," She said softly. "Merlin is home."

Leon smiled and kissed her temple. "Finally."

Morgana chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Finally."

The end.

* * *

><p>It was along ride was it not? Hope you liked this last chapter and who knows, maybe when I'll have a time we'll get another bit.<p>

Reviews are love!


End file.
